This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In this pilot project we propose to study two rhesus monkey models of atopic dermatitis. One is a spontaneously occurring model. Monkeys admitted to the clinic for a rash will be examined for the presence of characteristic pruritic eczematous skin lesions, history of atopy, typical distribution of the rash, dry skin, and high bacteria colonization. A skin biopsy of the lesional skin will be obtained for histochemical analysis. Sera will be obtained for the total IgE levels. The other is an allergen-induced model. We will induce dermatitis in monkeys by three one-week periods of epicutaneous application of house-dust mite allergens under occlusion, at two-week intervals. 6-mm skin punch biopsies will be performed before and after the 3rd epicutaneous application. Sera will be collected before and after each epicutaneous application. Biopsies and sera will be analyzed to monitor the development of atopic dermatitis.